Family Feuds (the real one)
by PoMlovah611
Summary: What if Koris was finally confirmed? What if they had CHILDREN?(DUN DUN DUN!) Kowalski gets shipped off to another aquarium where he finds Alexander, Science, Louise, and the beautiful Doris the Dolphin. After months of stay in that aquarium, Kowalski makes Alexander become upset, causing him to do something unthinkable. Thetitleisaworkingprogress. CHAPTER FOUR IS OUT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So here's my new story!**_

_**I hope you like it!**_

_**READ ON!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM...**_

* * *

**Family Feuds**

**Chapter 1: The Shipping**

Kowalski was mixing up an experiment, humming the tune of a random song he thought of. Everything was going well. He was almost done mixing when Skipper barged in the lab.

"Mr. Kowalski! Time to check the zoo mail." He said, holding a bunch of envelopes and throwing them onto Kowalski's table full of Erlenmeyer Flasks that shook when the envelopes hit the table.

Kowalski looked up from his work but didn't stop stirring it.

"Skipper, please! Be careful! Those are my untested experiments." He complained, still mixing the blue liquid.

"I don't care. Just check the mail! Meanwhile, Rico and I have some chess scores to settle… Oh, and one more thing… was that blue liquid supposed to turn red?" Skipper asked, pointing at the flask Kowalski was holding.

What liqu - GAH!" Kowalski screamed as the liquid exploded on his face, covering him in ashes.

Skipper chuckled. "Whoops, nevermind. Hehe…" Skipper said, slamming the door shut.

Kowalski wiped his face and grunted. "That Skipper…" he grumbled, skimming through the envelopes. "He thinks he can just barge in here and disturb me during my Science time, when I'm… huh? What's this?" he asked himself, noticing that one of the envelopes had a picture of him on the front. "I wasn't expecting any mail."

Kowalski glanced nervously around his lab. He hid the envelope behind his back and crept outside the lab door.

"Oh hey, K'wahski! Have you checked the mail yet? … Oooh! Is there anythin' foh me?" Private asked, looking up from his Lunacorns show.

"Sorry Private. I have not yet finished checking the mail. I just found something I need the chimps to confirm."

"Che-mey!" Rico shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"CHECK MATE!? AGAIN!? Aw C'mon!" Skipper complained, pushing the chess set off the table, scattering the pieces on the floor.

Kowalski cleared his throat and Skipper looked at him. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Knock yourself out. Just make sure the mail is back on Alice's desk before opening time." Skipper said, crossing his flippers.

Kowalski then zipped up the ladder, out the hatch, and into the chimps habitat.

"Yes. It _is_ a letter to you. From … eh… Doris the dolphin." Mason interpreted Phil's sign language.

Kowalski's eyes lit up. "_Doris_?" he asked, with an excited look on his face.

"Yes. It says, Dear Kowalski, It's Science's birthday tomorrow, and we're inviting you here in our aquarium, The Sea Shell Shores Aquarium. Alexander already made contact with your zookeeper if you could get shipped off here…."

"SHIPPED OFF? THERE?" Kowalski shrieked, pressing his flipper's against his head in panick.

"Yes, quite. It also says that the shipping schedule is today." Mason added.

"TODAY?!" Kowalski's eyes grew wider. He grabbed the letter from the Primate's hands and ran towards his own habitat.

He barged into his own lab and grabbed the remaining mail. Then he plopped it all in front of Private, who was just turning off the TV.

"Private? Can you do me a favor?" Kowalski asked.

"Uh… sure… what should I do?"

"Place these on Alice's desk. Rico? Could you accompany him?" Rico cocked his brow. "Uhh… Okey!" He said waddling toward Private.

"Kowalski, what are you doing?" Skipper asked calmly, but he was ignored.

"Now, now. You better get going!" Kowalski said to Private and Rico. "Don't wanna get caught by the bell." Kowalski pushed them both out of the hatch and onto the top of the fake ice berg.

"But K'wahski, the bell doesn't ring in about five…"

"JUST GO ALREA - *gasp* ALICE INCOMING! SKIPPER!" Kowalski called out, alerting his leader. The four of them stood on the fake ice berg in their habitat, awaiting their breakfast, but it never came.

Instead, Alice placed a wooden plank on the floor, making a bridge, allowing her to cross onto the fake ice berg.

Kowalski gulped.

"AH! SKIPPER! HELP!" Kowalski screamed as he was grabbed by the zookeeper.

"Kowalski!" Skipper shouted, as the zookeeper began crossing the littler bridge she made. He tried to grab the plank, but it was pulled away before he could reach it.

"C'mon men! Operation…"

DING DING! DING! DING! The bell rang and little children came bursting into the zoo.

"What the deuce?" Skipper said, glancing at the little humans walking around the zoo. "Skippah, It's opening time! We can't possibly chase Kowalski with all these humans around, and we can't make a cover while they're watching eithah!" Private pointed out.

"UHHUH!" Rico agreed.

"CRUD! Don't worry Kowalski! We'll think of something!" Skipper yelled, watching Kowalski and Alice leave.

Kowalski was put in a box or a crate with a bowl of fish in there. The only way he could see, hear, and breath was through the air holes on the lid.

"This penguin is to be shipped off to the uh… Sea Shell Shores Aquarium and he needs to get there as soon as possible." He heard Alice say.

The crate was immediately thrown into a truck. Kowalski had his beak nearly fractured and he injured his flipper when he was thrashed side-to-side by the impact of the throw, being hit by the bowl and the fishes.

He sat down on one corner of the crate, rubbing his injured left flipper with his right. He hissed at the pain and sighed. "Here comes about four hours of wait." He mumbled, resting his head on the wall of the crate.

4 hours later, Kowalski fell asleep. His flipper was all better now. A sudden thud woke him up. "GOOD GOLLY!" He shrieked, panicking. Then he remembered where he was.

He was in a crate bound for Sea Shell Shores Aquarium, hoping for the rest of his team would find him.

Kowalski heard voices outside and put his flippers up defensively, ready to spring.

When the lid was opened, he jumped out, pinning the first thing he touched on the ground.

"Woah, woah! Steady there, guy!" his victim said. Kowalski then realized that it was another penguin. He looked around to see snow and ice everywhere.

"Who are you, and what is this place?" Kowalski asked.

"My name is David. Welcome to the Sea Shell Shores Aquarium." He said cheerfully. "And you are?"

"K…Kowalski." Kowalski stammered, letting go of the penguin and standing up.

"Kowalski? We've been waiting for a transfer penguin named Kowalski. Two little penguins right here, were really excited."

"Louise? Science? Alexander?" Kowalski said.

As if that was their cue, Kowalski was tackled to the ground. He looked up to see a young female penguin smiling happily at him. "Daddy!" she screamed with delight.

"Science! I can't believe it's really you!" He shrieked, hugging her.

A young male penguin stood right beside them.

Kowalski got up and patted his back. "Alexander! You've grown!" Alexander gave him a grin.

"Where are Doris and Louise?" Kowalski asked, looking around.

"Dolphin habitat." Alexander said, pointing at a glass window.

Kowalski darted toward the place he pointed at, but instead of touching glass, he fell off a cliff and into icy water.

He swam up to the surface and coughed. Science started giggling while Alexander just rolled his eyes. His dad can be pretty stupid at times.

Kowalski soon found the glass and pressed his flippers against it. At the opposite side of his habitat, he saw another aquarium full of dolphins. Then he saw her. She was swimming in her pool together with the little dolphin, Louise.

"Doris! Louise!" He shouted, waving his flippers.

The humans outside blocked his view as they neared the penguin. He couldn't hear much of what they were saying, but he was pretty sure that they were crowding around him because he was so close to the glass.

"Daddy! Get out of there!" Science called.

Kowalski didn't hear her. He was quite comfortable with humans already. He started swimming around, trying to get all the human's attention.

The children outside were pointing at him and clapping their hands.

Kowalski caught a glimpse of the dolphin aquarium and saw Doris and Louise looking at him. He waved his flippers and saw Louise giggle.

Then Kowalski swam back to shore, taking one last glance at the humans before walking up to Science and Alexander.

"Daddy! How can you be so confident around the humans?" Science asked.

"Because he's from another zoo. Their ways are different from ours, Science." Alexander replied.

"And what exactly are YOUR WAYS?" Kowalski asked.

"You see, in _your _zoo, _you_ are being _fed_. Here, they just release the fish into our waters and we catch them. The humans find it entertaining, you know…. Seeing penguins in their natural habitat doing natural things like hunting..." Alexander explained.

Then they noticed some penguins swimming too, but not for attention…They were chasing fish!

"Daddy! Daddy! Can I go fishing? I've been practicing!" Science said with innocent pale blue eyes.

"No need for that, young ones." A female penguin holding fish said from behind them.

"GAH!" Kowalski jumped.

"Pardon… My name is Chloe. I'm their sittah. But I see now that their fathah has arrived." She said in her girly British accent.

"Thank you again, Chloe." Alexander said, grabbing the fish and distributing them equally between he and his family.

"And you must be Kowahski. I heard a lot about you from these two." Chloe said. "Especially Science over there…" Chloe said, glancing at the little penguin eating her fish.

"Y…yes, I'm Kowalski… er… How about Alex? Does he ever mention me?" Kowalski asked.

"Why?" Chloe cocked her brow.

"I'm just curious." Kowalski replied nervously.

"Um…" Chloe mumbled, tapping her beak. "I don't think so… Not until yesterday, when he told me that you were coming… He's usually focused on his sciency things… You know, chemistry, inventing and other stuff.."

"_Chemistry_? _Inventing_?" Kowalski looked interested.

"Science told me that you also do those kinda stuff…" Chloe continued. "He's just like you, eh?"

Kowalski put his flipper on his chest and sighed, smiling. "Yes… yes he is…"

_Meanwhile, in the Central Park Zoo…_

"FIIIIISSHHH!" Rico sang as he caught another fish in his mouth.

"Skippah, when are we gonna go and find out were Kowahski went?" Private asked, picking up some of the fish.

"Closing time. And that's only a few hours from now. We'll just step up our cute and cuddly gig and before you know it, the gates are closed by then." Skipper planned.

"SKIPP-R! SKIPP-R! LOOK!" Rico said, pointing at another school group walking toward them.

"Ah, lookie here. Another kiddie school group has come to witness our cute and cuddly act. C'mon men! Let's get our cute on." Skipper ordered.

"This is a penguin." Alice said in a monotonous tone. "The penguin's natural habitat is in…"

"Excuse me miss zookeeper lady? May I ask why is there only three? Your brochure says you have four!" A little girl said, holding out her brochure.

"The fourth one was shipped off to an aquarium for some reason." Alice replied.

The penguins gasped.

"What aquarium?" the little girl asked.

"You know what, kid? Let's just skip this habitat and move on to the other ones so you won't ask me any _other_ stupid questions." Alice said, moving toward the lemur habitat.

"Shipped off?" Private said when they were out of earshot.

"Aquarium?!" Skipper shrieked.

"_sum_ _reesn_? (some reason)" Rico said, glancing at his shocked teammates.

"I don't know about you, but I can't stand this anymore! I want Kowalski back!" Private stated.

"Me too, young Private, and that's why we're going to find out where he is… RIGHT NOW. C'mon men. Let's find that brainiac!" Skipper yelled, leading his team out of the habitat.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**_So, guys? What do you think?_**

**_It's a bit short, but I guess it's alright_**

**_Continue or not?_**

**_And as it says in the summary, the title is a working progress; therefore it's not final…_**

**_You can give me a few suggestions on the title…_**

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Life in the Aquarium

**_Hey guys… PoMlovah611 here… yyup… 611 – L's been put on code F2… and blablabla…_**

**_OKAY! READ ON PEOPLE!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own PoM…_**

**Family Feuds**

**Chapter 2: Life in the Aquarium**

**RRIIINGG! Attention ladies and gentlemen, the aquarium is now closed. Please leave the building immediately. **A voice narrated.

"Closing time, Penguins! Woohoo!" Science shrieked excitedly.

Kowalski hushed her and watched the humans leave.

"Alexander, how do you get out of this habitat?" He asked, turning to his son.

"Easy! The air vent." Alexander said, pointing at an air vent on the celling. "I can help you get to the dolphin habitat if you want…. There IS a passage there that leads to the LEOPARD SEAL habitat. I don't even know why they have one…"

Kowalski gulped.

"Relax. Just stick with us and you'll be fine, dad!" Science said, smiling.

Kowalski smiled gratefully at her.

They heard the clicking of the door and assumed that the door was already locked.

"Okay people! Let's get this partey started!" David shouted, kicking the air vent open. He was standing on top of a big snow mountain.

Penguins began jumping up and going through the air vent, rubbing butter on their bellies before sliding in.

"What's with the butter?" Kowalski asked.

"It's what we put on our belly-feathers so we can slide faster in the vent… Just like a roller-coaster!" Science said, clapping her flippers.

"You have to think fast. That's the challenge there. Just stick with us, and you'll be fine." Alexander explained.

"Science! Your turn!" David said, picking her up.

"Science! Wait!" Kowalski screamed as Science was pushed into the air vent, shouting her delight.

"Don't worry dad. You'll go first so I can instruct you along the way." Alexander smiled.

"Your turn, Newbie… Good luck!" David said, rubbing the butter on Kowalski's belly-feathers.

"What? I'm not even ready yet… where do you even get the butTER! AAHH!" Kowalski shouted as he was thrown in the air vent.

"You're doing fine, dad! Turn right… NOW!" Alexander shouted from somewhere behind him.

Kowalski turned right.

"Okay, now left!"

Kowalski turned left.

"Now keep moving forward. After the seven fun loops, take a right the take the first left." Alexander instructed.

"After the seven fun wha – AAAH!" Kowalski screamed when he felt the whole world spin around him.

"Dad?" Alexander's voice was barely heard by the dizzy penguin. Kowalski knew that the seven loops were over but his head was still spinning.

"Dad! RIGHT!" Alexander shouted.

Kowalski kicked the wall on his left, sending him toward the tunnel on the right.

"LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!" Alexander screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Wha? Left?" Kowalski said, kicking the wall on his right, sending him toward the left. But instead of going through a tunnel, he hit the side of the vent.

"DAD! You missed it!" Alexander said, grabbing on the tunnel's edge, fully stopping his sliding speed.

"GOOD GOLLY AAH!" Kowalski shrieked as he fell in a hole.

He smashed headfirst onto a little ice-berg and broke it to 3 pieces.

He sat up on the biggest piece put his flipper on his head, trying to stop his dizziness.

Then he analyzed his surroundings.

He saw a few icicles and lumps of snow, therefore he was in another Antarctic habitat. Then he saw something move toward him. Something that made him scream in fear.

"LEOPARD SEAL!"

Alexander slid through many tunnels, leading him not to the dolphin aquarium but outside the aquariums where the partying penguins were.

"HELP! MY DAD'S STUCK IN THE LEOPARDSEAL AQUARIUM!" he yelled.

But instead of going through the air vents to help, they all rushed in front of the leopard seal aquarium.

"Heh, look! It's the newbie from Central Park. Let the showdown begin!" David cheered with the others.

"You're _enjoying _this?" Chloe said angrily.

"_What_? He's from Central Park. And everybody knows that the penguins from Central Park are special and good in hand-to-hand combat." David said, turning his attention to the aquarium.

"Urgh!" Chloe grunted before sliding to Alexander, but he was already gone.

"LOOK! Alexander's joined the showdown! WOOWEE!" David shouted, making everyone cheer louder.

"Alexander?! No!" Chloe screamed, seeing that Alexander had entered the leopard seal aquarium unnoticed by the predators inside.

Kowalski spotted him and opened his beak to call out to him, but Alexander motioned to him to be quiet.

Kowalski had already pushed himself to the edge of the Ice berg with the four leopard seals slowly approaching him with hungry bellies.

The biggest one lunged at him only to be held back by a rope thrown around his neck.

"Hyyah!" Alexander shouted, riding on the big creature.

Distracted, the other three were hit on their snouts by Kowalski.

Alexander was flung side-to-side by the biggest of the bunch. And on each side of the beast he almost met snapping jaws.

"Alexander! Over here!" Kowalski shouted.

The young penguin spotted him on one of the unconscious seals and narrowed his eyes, waiting for the perfect timing.

Then the seal he was holding on to flung him to Kowalski's direction. _NOW!_ He thought, letting go of the rope.

He landed on his feet, right beside his father.

"Air Vent!" Kowalski said.

Alexander nodded and ran toward it with Kowalski sliding after him.

"Alexander! Grab my flippah!" A voice called from the air vent.

Alexander looked up and saw his sitter, Chloe, extending her flipper down from the celling.

_How can we get up there?_ Alexander thought, analyzing the things around him.

"Aha! Dad! Follow my lead." Alexander said. He jumped and kicked the wall, sending him toward the conscious leopard seal. He landed on his head and jumped, caught Chloe's outstretched flipper and pulled himself up.

Kowalski did the same and shut the air vent right when he got up, breathing heavily.

"C'mon! Let's get outtah here!" Chloe said, leading the way out.

When they got out into the open, every single penguin crowded around them.

"Dude, that… was… AWESOME!" David shouted.

"I mean… why would you want to go to the LS aquarium, dude! That's got to take guts!" Another penguin said.

"B…but… But I didn't…" Kowalski stammered.

"BEST PARTEY EVER! You know what, guys? This guy is worth the keep!" David said, patting Kowalski's back.

"Y…yes, but I saved him alone, and… and I rode on that seal, right? _That's _got to take guts…" Alexander stated.

But he was ignored.

"HEY EVERYONE! Let's raid the fish storage!" Everyone cheered and David pushed Kowalski into the crowd, leaving Chloe and Alexander alone as they crowded into the food storage room.

Alexander scowled and grunted.

"Daaw, don't be grumpy. David's always been an ignorant fool. Heaaa'll get over the newbie business in time." She smiled.

Alexander growled and crossed his flippers. "Whatever." He said, sliding toward the cleaning supplies room to be alone.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hurry up, Private!" Skipper yelled.

"I'm trying, Skippah! It's just that I can't… I'm… I'm out of typing practice!" Private reasoned, randomly pushing keys in the keyboard.

"Rico, you think you can help the Private?" Skipper asked.

"Nope." Rico grunted.

"Fine. Let's see what I can do…" Skipper said, pushing Private aside.

He kept pressing keys until he reached the shipping records.

"Skippah, you know how to type all along?" Private said, crossing his flippers.

"Well, yeah! I only do it when neither of you can do it. You remember, Private! Last Christmas? When I searched for the source of Santa Magic?" Skipper reminded.

"Oh yeah." Private said, smiling.

"One proml'm… yoo know reed?" Rico said to Skipper.

"Of course I know how to read… well… a bit… but it's good enough… hmm… let's see here… Penguin shipped off for reasons that support blablabla… Aha! Here it is. He was shipped off to _Sea Shell Shore Aquarium?!_"

"Skippah, isn't that where we transferred Doris?" Private guessed.

"That mad man! He transferred himself to the big SSSA so he can see Doris the Dophin! … Rico! Tourist Spot map!" Skipper ordered.

Rico puked up a colorful map and handed it to Skipper.

He located the Central Park Zoo and he searched for the SSSA.

"Skipp-r! Skipp-r! LOOK!" Rico said, pointing at a big space on the map.

"Nice work, soldier. That's the SSSA. It's about…" Skipper mumbled, tracing his flipper on the map. "4 hours away if we take the road. But we have tunnels." Skipper smirked. "Rico! Drill hat!"

"Gotcha!" Rico said. He puked up a drill hat and put it on his head.

"Then we leave _now_. We can't waste a single moment while that brainiac is stuck in the love boat. LET'S MOVE!" Skipper said watching Rico drill on the floor.

The trio jumped down the hole Rico made, making their way to the SSSA.

_In Sea Shell Shores Aquarium…_

"R…really, David… this is great. But I really need to see Doris." Kowalski said, excusing himself.

"Okay… No prob… But I can't promise you that ther'll be any fish left." David said, gulping down a sardine.

Kowalski walked around the crowd calling his son. "Alexander? Where are you!?" Kowalski then spotted his son alone in a room full of cleaning supplies. He approached him, closed the door and said, "Alex! There you are. Could you please show me the way to your mother's habita-"

"Why don't you find it _yourself_?! You've got the _guts_ to enter every _one_ of these aquariums, no matter how deadly!" Alexander snapped, not looking away from the wall he was staring at.

"I… I… Er… Alex? Are you… okay?" Kowalski said, touching Alexander's shoulder. But Alexander pushed it away.

"Oh I'm _fine_!" He yelled sarcastically, facing his father with cold, angry eyes. "_Everyone's_ been _fine_ ever since _you _got here, _Dad_!" He faced the wall again, muttering words Kowalski couldn't hear.

Kowalski was taken aback by what he just heard but sat down beside his son and sighed. "What's bothering you? What could be so disappointing as to drive you to be _this_ upset?"

"Why… why would you even c…care? You abandoned us to be in Central P… park. You only came here because Mom told you to come." Alexander said, tears rolling down his cheek.

"I'm a part of a unit. My compatriots and I vowed to protect the zoo, park, and or world from crisis. I didn't want to bring you there because I'd want you and your mother to be safe and no other reason." Kowalski explained.

"Then why didn't you stay with us?" Alexander turned to face him.

"Alexander, I love you. I love _all_ of you! But I have duties and responsibilities. I can't just leave my position as Lieutenant. What we do to save the world also saves you. And I was brought here against my will, you know…"

Alexander chuckled. "Y…yeah… S… sorry 'bout that."

"Anywho, It's Science's hatchday. I would have come here anyway."

"Oh really, Kowalski?" A familiar voice said from near the door.

Kowalski jumped and turned around to face the newcomer, only to be shocked at who he saw…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**_There you go, guys!_**

**_That was chapter 2 of Family Feuds… I'm gonna have a hard time working on chapter 3 so while you wait, why not check out my other stories like How It All Began and Invention Gone Wrong… OKAY!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _**


	3. Chapter 3: Science's Hatchday

**_Hey there…. I was kind of busy for the last two months so I couldn't post anything, BUT I could write. So I did 2 chapters of HIAB, 2 chapters of this, and a chapter of my NEWEST story, OPERATION: BABY POOF …_**

**_Here it is!_**

**_Chapter THREE!_**

**Family Feuds**

**Chapter 3: Science's hatchday**

"_Skipper!_?" Kowalski said, covering Alexander.

"You'd ditch the team to attend some kiddie party?" Skipper exclaimed.

"Skipper? Private? Rico? Wh… what're you doing here?"

"Oh we're just chasing a mad scientist who shipped himself off to the SSSA to see a _dolphin_!" Skipper yelled.

"Yeah!" Rico growled, puking up a bat.

Alexander saw this and said, "How did he do that?"

"Not now, Alex…" Kowalski whispered before turning back to Skipper and raising his voice. "I didn't ship myself here!"

"Yes you did! Kowahski, everyone knows how despr'te you are to see Doris again." Private said.

"Yes, I _am_ desperate but I wouldn't ship myself here just to see her!" Kowalski reasoned.

"Stop trying to hide it, Kowalski! This is insubordination soldier! … Rico! Pound some reason into him." Skipper ordered.

Kowalski's eyes widened with fear as he stepped backward, still covering his son.

The bat was about to strike Kowalski when Alexander kicked the bat out of Rico's flippers. Everyone froze. Skipper looked stunned to see the kid and his reflexes.

"He didn't ship himself here… Doris told me to make contact with your zookeeper and get him to come here." Alexander defended.

"And why would _Doris_ tell _you_ to ship _Kowalski_ here?" Private asked.

"Because Doris and Kowalski are my _parents_!" Alexander said.

"_Parents_!?" Skipper glared at Kowalski, who smiled innocently.

"He's yoh _son_?!" Private exclaimed.

Rico just stood there, not understanding anything.

"Yes! Now can you please be as kind enough as to leave!? I am perfectly fine here with my family." Kowalski said, pointing at the door.

"No, no, no, no… I don't think it's a bother if we stay here for a couple of days. After all, the Central Park Zoo _is_ closed for the weekend because _somebody_ blew the gate open." Skipper growled, looking at Rico, who shrunk in his embarrassment.

"Now lead us to the dolphin habitat. Pronto!" Skipper said.

"Now wait a minute!" Alexander walked in front of Skipper, stepping on his left foot and looking at him in the eye. "I don't trust you guys one bit. How am I supposed to believe that you're not gonna hurt Doris?"

"Alexander?" Kowalski stammered. _What is he doing?_ He thought. _Does he even recognize the level of his authority?!_

"It's basic commander rights. I can do _what_ I want, _when_ I want. Now what gives _you_ the authorization to stick your _beak _on classified business?" Skipper growled, pulling his foot out from under the young one's foot, and raising a flipper to push him aside.

Alexander blocked it with his flipper and stepped on his foot again. "It's basic family rights. I can stick my beak on any family information _that_ I want, _when_ I want…"

Skipper looked more furious than ever. But Alexander scoffed then continued. "We live by the code of honor, _sir_. And you should _promise_ not to hurt my mother."

For a few moments, they met each other's angry gaze through narrowed eyes. Skipper curled his flippers into fists and was about to lunge at him when Private spoke up. "We promise."

Alexander raised an eyebrow before walking toward the nearest air vent and saying, "Follow me."

Kowalski's beak was wide open in shock. _How did he get the guts to treat Skipper that way?_ He kept on asking himself.

"Kowalski!" Skipper's voice shot him back to the real world.

"Yes, Skipper?"

"You better teach that kid some respect, or so help me, I will rip you apart, you hear me?!" Skipper snapped. He looked so frustrated. _Typical. He __**was**__ just beaten by a kid_. Kowalski chuckled at the thought. Then suddenly covered his beak with his flippers.

Skipper growled and kicked his feet; unbalancing him and making him fall flat on the ground.

"Other than that, teach _yourself_ some respect, or I'll teach it to ya myself." Skipper said, punching his flipper threateningly.

"A… Aye-aye, S… Skipper…" Kowalski stammered.

_E-gad he's angry. _He thought, rubbing his flipper shyly and following the rest of the team into the air vent

"Doris!" Kowalski said happily.

"Kowalski!" Doris replied, swimming over to the fake island where the penguins were. "Oh how I've missed you so!" she hugged Kowalski.

"It's… good to see you too. Uh… Doris? I've got visitors here who want to see you." Kowalski pointed at the rest of the team.

"Oh! Hi Skipper, Rico, and Private! How's it going?" Doris greeted.

Private opened his beak to reply but Skipper spoke first. "Whydja ship Kowalski here, huh?" Skipper yelled.

"It's Science's hatchday! Kowalski has to be here for once. Don't you guys take a break from all that commando stuff? I mean… You already beat Francis a lot of times." Doris reasoned.

"Dr. Blowhole will always remain a threat to us and the world even if we beat him many times in his attempts to get revenge." Skipper said.

"Plus, we have many more enemies that him. There's the Blue Hen, Hans, Officer X…" Private added. "And we have to keep track on what happens in the zoo!"

"Sounds like a lot of responsibilities." Doris commented.

"er… Skipper? Are you sure you'd be okay if you stay here? I mean… The penguins here are pretty party crazy. A bit like Julien I guess…" Kowalski informed.

"Nah! I can handle it." Skipper smirked.

Rico started motioning at the glass, trying to get everyone's attention.

"What is it, Rico?" Kowalski asked.

"Eeh! Gablababro manananamo!" Rico grunted, pointing at the glass again.

"Skipper! The penguins are headed back to the penguin aquarium. We should probably go now. Alexander?" Kowalski looked at his son, who rolled his eyes and went toward the air vent on the wall.

"C'mon. Let's move out." Skipper ordered, following the young penguin through the air vent.

"Bye Doris." Kowalski said, kissing the dolphin good-bye.

"Bye Kowalski." She replied right before Kowalski jumped into the air vent.

…

"BE QUIET!" Skipper yelled at the penguins outside.

"What?!" a voice asked.

"I SAID, BE QUIET!" Skipper repeated.

"Hey, YEAH! I _am_ on a diet! Thanks for reminding me!" the voice replied.

"UGH!" Skipper grunted, covering his head with his pillow.

The party was still continuing in the penguin aquarium.

Skipper said that the team should take a rest but as soon as they lay down on the newly-made beds, the music started and screams of laughter and joy were heard. Now, Skipper couldn't sleep.

"You could handle it, huh? Hehehe." Alexander murmured.

"What did you say?" Skipper said, angrily.

"Nothing…" the boy replied, returning to his work on the bed.

"What're you doing?" Kowalski asked his son.

"Trying to get this thing to work…" Alexander said.

Kowalski looked at the boys lap. He was working on some kind of ray that was small enough for him to handle.

"What's that?" Private asked, joining the conversation.

"Some kind of Ice Ray… Aha! Done…" Alexander got up from his bed and peered out the door.

He spotted the speakers and the boom box that was making all the music. He aimed and fired at them.

Kowalski heard lots of penguins grumble and complain as he did so.

"Haha! Works like a charm! Booyah!" Alexander said, hugging his Ice Ray.

"Impressive!" Private complimented. Kowalski

Now everyone was heading to their little hideouts for the night and they could get a good night's sleep.

Skipper sighed with relief and curled up on his bed.

"You're welcome." Alexander said, before lying down on _his _bed.

…

"OOF!" a pain in Skipper's stomach jolted him awake.

"Heehahaha!" A little penguin giggled as she jumped from bed to bed.

Skipper rubbed his stomach. The little pest obviously jumped on him.

"Science! Come back here!" Kowalski shouted, chasing after the little one.

"Kowalski! What's the meaning this?!" Skipper said, looking around at the empty beds around him.

"Umf, Sorry Skipper… It's just that.. er… Science got a little too much ice popsicles this morning without permission." Kowalski replied, grabbing hold of the penguin chick.

"Daddy! Lemme go!" The chick squealed, struggling in Kowalski's flippers.

"Woah, woah, woah! You have a daughter _too_?" Skipper said.

Suddenly, Science slipped out of Kowalski's flippers and ran toward Skipper.

"You must be the boss penguin! The others told me you had a weird flat head." Science giggled.

Skipper growled.

"Now, now Science. Why don't you go around? I'm sure the others have hatchday gifts for you. Now run along, hatchday girl." Kowalski said, shooing his daughter away.

"_MORE_ GIFTS?! OH BOY!" And with that, Science zipped out of the room.

"Just because it's her hatchday, doesn't mean she can go and jump on me." Skipper complained.

"Skipper, she's just a chick. She doesn't know any better." Kowalski explained.

"Well I hope you don't expect to give her a gift." Skipper jumped off his bed.

"No… I… I don't, sir." Kowalski said.

Skipper walked out the room to see that the chick's hatchday news stirred the whole aquarium. Everyone was talking about it.

"Hi there!" A feminine voice said from behind him.

Instinctively, Skipper back-flipped over the new comer and twisted her flippers in an awkward way behind her.

"_Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!_ Hey! What are ya doing?" she yelled in her British accent.

"State your name and occupation!" Skipper demanded, still holding the penguin's flippers.

"Chloe Tomlinson! Chicksittah to Alexandah and Science!" She whimpered. "Now please let go!"

Skipper let her go and she fell on the icy ground.

"Ouch…" She said, rubbing her flippers. "Is that how you greet back in Central Park?" she asked.

"No. But it's _our_ way of defense." Skipper replied, extending his flipper out to her.

Chloe took it thankfully and got up.

"You newcomahs are really psychotic…" She murmured.

"What did you say?" Skipper growled.

"Nothing! Nothing… Anywho… I heard that you're new, along with some othah two whose names are Private and Rico… And you're Skipper?" Chloe said.

When Skipper nodded, she continued. "Word is that you snuck in during the night from Central Park Zoo."

"Yeah. Came here to find out the Kowalski has 2 chicks." Skipper grumbled.

"Oh! He doesn't only have two chicks! He has two chicks and a young dolphin!" Chloe informed.

"_WHAT!?_" Skipper shouted.

"Hi Chloe!" Alexander greeted.

"Ah, Alexander! I hear _somebody_ froze the boom box and the speakers last night. And we all know who's behind _that_." She cocked her brow at him.

Alexander looked at his feet.

"Because of that, the music for Science's hatchday party was cancelled! You _have _to fix this, Alex." Chloe ordered.

Alexander slumped. "Okay… I'll get to work." Alexander began walking to the hidden room.

"_No, _Alexander! NO inventing this time. You'll be picking through the ice today." Chloe handed the young penguin some ice picks. You can get your father to help. But NO gadgets. I _mean_ it!" Chloe pointed at the frozen boom box and speakers near the location of the hidden room.

Alexander grumbled and walked away to find Kowalski. "How do you get that brat to follow you?" Skipper asked.

Chloe chuckled. "I'm a chicksittah. They follow me because I'm _their_ chicksittah."

"So… you have authority over them?" Skipper cocked his brow.

"Well… You can say that." Chloe said.

_Meanwhile_…

"Dad? Where are you?" Alexander shouted, looking around.

"Over here, Alex." Kowalski's voice was heard.

Alexander followed the sound to a secret tunnel under Kowalski's bed. He crawled through it and saw Kowalski digging around it, making it bigger.

"What are you doing?" Alexander asked.

"Well, since I'm crashing here for a while, I may as well have a secret lab." Kowalski explained, not looking up from his work.

Alexander chuckled. "If _I _did that Chloe would ground me for sure."

"Yes, but you're not doing this. _I_ am. We can share this lab if you want." Kowalski smiled at his son.

"But it's not yet even done yet." Alexander put his flipper on his hip.

"It _will_ be." Kowalski smirked, continuing his work.

"Um… dad? Can you help me in… you know… picking the ice off the boom box and speakers?"

"Can't you just invent something to melt the ice out?"

"No… Chloe won't allow me."

"I'm sort of busy here, Alex. Why don't you give me some time? You can get a head start, and I'll just catch up." Kowalski said, looking at him again.

Alexander slumped. "Fine." He muttered before crawling out of the tunnel and walking toward the frozen speakers.

He began picking the ice with his tools, grumbling.

Then suddenly, "Hi, Alexander." A female voice said.

"GAH!" Alexander shrieked, turning around to face her. "OH! Uh… Hey, Sofia." He stammered, a blush appearing on his face.

"What're you doing?" she asked, looking at the frozen speaker behind him.

"Um… Nothing… Nothing… Just… Fixing this…" He said, gesturing toward the speaker.

"Well that's very kind of you to do. You think you can fix it before your little sister's hatchday party tonight?" she asked.

"Yes… Uh… Yeah… I can handle it." Alexander smiled.

"Well, if you ever need any help, you can give me a call." Sofia batted her redviolet eyes at him before walking away, taking one last glance at him before disappearing.

Alexander sighed happily and leaned on the giant frozen speaker. Then suddenly the speaker fell sending _him_ falling with it. "GAH!" He said.

_A few hours later_…

"Wadztaging so 'ong!?" Rico complained.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm almost done. You can DJ all you want when I'm done." Alexander said, chipping off the last piece of ice on the boom box.

"There." Alexander smiled.

Rico quickly grabbed the boom box, set it on a table, and shouted, "Let'z geddiz parrdy starrded!" before playing some music.

Instantly, the normal white lights became colorful and a disco ball hung from the celling. And all the penguins were dancing to the music on the ice.

Then Alexander spotted Sofia just getting out of the water from afar. Sofia looked at him and he looked away, blushing.

Sofia smiled and glanced at the fish in her flipper before approaching him.

"Hi… Sofia…" Alexander stammered.

"Hi." Sofia greeted.  
"So… what are you doing here?"

"Er… you've been working all day and uh… I thought you might be hungry…" Sofia gave the fish to him.

"Thanks." Alexander replied, swallowing the fish.

Then a tough-looking teenage penguin called out from the dance floor, "Sofie! C'mon over here, darling! I'll grab us some sushi!"

"Wh… who's that?" Alexander asked.

"That's Brad. He's my… uh…" Sofia trailed off.

"Oh." Alexander smiled shyly.

"Sofia, honey! C'mon!" Brad called again.

"I… I gotta go. See you later?" Sofia said to Alexander.

"Sure… later…" Alexander nodded before watching her leave. Brad wrapped his flipper around her shoulders, escorting her to the food table.

"Alexander!" A voice called.

Alexander looked around and finally saw him. It was his father, still wearing his lab goggles, and decorated with bruises here and there.

"What happened?" Alexander asked his father.  
"Er… There was little incident in the tunnel. There were rocks tumbling everywhere… But It's been repaired." Kowalski smiled.

"Hmph… Obviously too busy that you didn't bother to help me with the ice." Alexander snorted.

"Sorry… Hey! Wanna check it out? I finished our lab!"

"Uh… sure! Why not?" Alexander cheered. He followed Kowalski back to the rooms and through the tunnel.

"WOAH!" Alexander said, looking at all the gyzmos and gadgets and potions in there.

"How did you get all this stuff?" Alexander asked.

"I never leave without my lab… In Rico…" Kowalski laughed.

"Yeah… about that… How come he can up-chuck like that?"

"It's a long story. You wouldn't be interested." Kowalski narrowed his eyes. "Anywho… This is ours, son." Kowalski said, observing his work.

Alexander went straight to the table full of different chemicals in bottles and test tubes.

"Meguphium 239? This thing is really useful to you…" Alexander observed.

"Hehe… Yeah…" Kowalski replied.

A strong, sweet smell hit Alexander and he turned around to find the source. It was a box of cupcakes! "What's with the fish cupcakes?"

"It's Science's hatchday. I just thought I could make cupcakes for her." Kowalski explained. "Want to help me deliver them to the party?"

"Okay!" Alexander grabbed the box and rushed out the tunnel. Not waiting for Kowalski to come out, he dashed into the crowd of dancing penguins and into the food table.

He placed the fish cupcakes on a vacant spot on the table.

Then he looked to his right and saw that a few dolphins were in their pool.

"Louise!" Alexander said when he spotted her sister. He belly-slid toward the edge of the ice.

"Hi Alexander! Where's dad?"

"He's in the la – " he covered his beak. "He's coming…" He continued.

"Alexander, dearie!" Another dolphin came swimming toward him.

"Mom!" Alexander greeted. "H… how did you guys get here?"

"Secret underground tunnels…" Doris smiled.

"Doris! Louise!" Kowalski shouted, hurrying toward them. "You made it!"

Alexander left and gave them time to talk. After all, Kowalski _was_ gone for a long time… He was hungry.

He slid toward the food table. As he tried to pick between fish fillet and sushi, he noticed Sofia near the table as well.

"OH! Hey Alexander. I heard there were some delicious cupcakes and I… Ooh! There it is. Hey, can you pass me one?" Sofia asked.

"Sure." Alexander said, picking up one fish cupcake and handing it to her.

"Thanks… Hey, wanna dance?"

"D… dance? Why don't you wanna dance with Brad?"

"He's busy."

"B… but I'm not much of a dancer." Alexander rubbed the back of his neck.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Sofia said. And before Alexander could react, she pulled him toward the dance floor.

"Just dance randomly to the music!" Sofia encouraged.

"O…okay…" Alexander started tapping his toes on the floor to the beat of the music. Then he moved his flippers in a rolling motion in front of him, smiling.

"That's it!" Sofia said.

Then Alexander spun and took Sofia's flipper, twirling her before pulling her closer and tipping her. Then suddenly the music became slow and everyone slowly split into partners.

Alexander's eyes widened. He helped Sofia up then hid his flippers behind his back, embarrassed.

Sofia looked at him with a slight smile in her face.

"I… er… I have to go…" Alexander excused. Then without another word, he zipped out of the dance floor and into one of the hidden rooms.

He plopped himself unto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He let out a loud groan.

"Alexander?" he heard a familiar voice call him.

He lifted his head to see his father with a concerned look on his face.

"Is…. Something wrong?" Kowalski asked, sitting on Alexander's bed.

"No… It's nothing…" Alexander stammered.

Kowalski narrowed his eyes. "It's about Sofia Snow, isn't it?"

"**SOFIA SNOW**!? **NO**! Why would it be about Sofia Snow!?" Alexander panicked.

"I saw you…"

"What!? How!?"

Kowalski smiled, "Security cameras." He said, pointing at a camera attached to the corner of the room. "I set it up just before the party so that I could facilitate Science's hatchday party from here. I never would have expected you to try and dance with her."

"B…but… Who would change the music into SLOW music in a 6 year old's HATCHDAY!?"

"Your mother would." Kowalski told him.

"WHAT!?"

"He told Rico to change it while you were dancing together. Though I have no idea why Rico would allow…"

…

"Whydja do it, mom!?" Alexander asked. "How could you _embarrass_ me in front of Sofia!?

"I'm sorry, Alexander. It's just that you two look sooo _cute _together!" Doris smiled.

"MOOMM!" Alexander groaned.

"Oh, Hey miss Doris!" a young female penguin approached them.

"Hey Sofia! We were just talking about you…" Doris said.

Alexander's eyes widened. He moved his flipper from left to right across his neck, telling his mother to be quiet, but he was ignored.

"You know, the way you two danced in the dance floor was marvelous! But… why did you stop when…"

"OKAYY!" Alexander cut her off. "Hey, mom? Weren't you supposed to watch over Science and Louise?"

"We've been looking for Science… We haven't seen her yet…" Doris explained.

"I'll go ask Kowalski…" Alexander said, rushing toward the hidden rooms.

…

"Why no… I haven't seen her in my cameras… I think… I think she's missing…" Kowalski looked sad. Then he lightened up. "Unless…" He said, running toward a computer and typing some codes in.

"AHA! Camera #23 has been tampered with!" Kowalski said, pointing at the gray screen.

"Oh dear…" Alexander worried.

"If I can find a camera that caught a glimpse of the area that camera #23 was focused on…" He said, typing again.

Kowalski played the surveillance tapes of a certain camera and rewinded it. There they saw little Science, waddling around, enjoying her fish cupcake when suddenly something from the edge of the screen grabbed her and pulled her away, making her drop her cupcake.

"Someone got her! But who?" Alexander shouted.

Kowalski didn't reply, but went on typing codes on the keyboard. He rewinded it again to the part where she was grabbed, paused it, and zoomed.

They saw red claws grab her. It looked like it belonged to a lobster.

"Blowhole…" Kowalski growled.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Oh well… So Dr. Blowhole captured Science... Any ideas why?_**


	4. Chapter 4: Saving Science

**_Really short chapter… So bear with me… _**

**Family Feuds**

**Chapter 4: Saving Science**

"What!?" Doris exclaimed. "No! That… _That_ is impossible." She said, crossing her flippers.

"I'm sorry Doris. But your brother's at it again…" Kowalski pressed.

"So… Uncle Francis took Science?" Louise repeated.

Alexander nodded.

"Is somebody gonna inform Skipper or something?" Louise asked.

"No need. We heard it all." Skipper said, emerging from underwater and jumping onto the solid icy ground. Two other penguins followed.

"GAH! How long have you been under there!?" Louise panicked.

"Long enough to hear your whole conversation." Skipper informed then he turned to Kowalski. "So… Kowalski, options!"

"We can investigate the area she was captured in then check if Rico can detect anything." Kowalski suggested, looking at Rico, who was smiling.

"And _then_ what?" Private asked.

"Well, we could go to wherever she is held, and rescue her." Kowalski replied.

"Sounds like a plan. Doris, you'll have to stay here with Alexander and Louise while the rest of us investigate. Let's move!" Skipper ordered, leading his team toward the said area.

Together, the rookery investigated the area. Kowalski headed toward the camera, whose wires were split. Private watched Rico continuously lick the ground for any signs of Science. Then Skipper spoke up, "Kowalski, take a look at this."

Kowalski removed the camera from the wall and walked to Skipper.

Skipper held up a feather. "Do you think this is Science's feather?"

Kowalski took the feather and stroked it, sighing. "Yes. But this is no more help to this investigation than a-" he stopped when Rico grabbed the feather from his flippers.

"Rico?" Skipper said, smirking.

Rico sniffed the feather and said, "Ble Ble Blole Lboeestoeeeeres!" clapping his flippers.

"Ooh, he's got something!" Skipper smiled as he watched Rico lick the ground, following some kind of trail.

The three followed Rico to an exit in the corner of the area.

Together, they jumped out the exit.

When out, the rookery slid out the door (with Rico still licking the ground) then stood up when they were out of sight.

They followed the trail for hours until they came to a wooden shed in the forest.

"Okay boys, this is it. Blowhole's a tricky one so expect some surprises." Skipper reminded before they all slid through the open door of the shed. It was empty.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut and the quadrant stood in fighting stance in the middle of the floor.

Then the floor gave way and they found themselves falling down and landing with a thump on the floor. Then a metal wall came up, strapping each of them onto it.

Skipper wasn't surprised. "Where are you, Blowhole!? And what have you done to Science?!" Skipper shouted.

Then a young, feminine voice was heard: "ooh! Did somebody say my name!?" "Science?" Kowalski called.

The four soon saw the said penguin chick. "Daddy!" she shouted excitedly, running toward the trapped penguin.

"Science! I thought something dreadful happened to you! Where's your uncle?" Kowalski said.

"Wh-why are you guys trapped?" Science tilted her head.

"You needn't know, Science. At least… not yet." Kowalski replied.

"Daddy, look! Uncle Blowy gave me this pretty pink ribbon and tied it into a bow, and put it on my head! Doesn't it look pretty on me?" Science smiled.  
That's when they noticed the bow on her head.

"Y-yes. But why would Blowhole give you a bow?" Kowalski asked.

"Because it's her hatchday!" a very familiar voice said.

"Blowhole." Skipper growled when the dolphin on a Segway was seen.

"Uncle Blowy!" Science said, rushing toward Blowhole. "Thanks again for the pretty bow!" Science said cutely.

"You're welcome, Science." Blowhole said, bending over to pick her up.

"What the-" Skipper said, confused.

"How come you're so nice?" Private asked.

Blowhole didn't answer and pressed a button on his Segway, freeing the penguins.

"It's funny you four came all the way from Manhattan to see me give Science her present." Blowhole chuckled.

"But we didn't come from Ma-" Private started, but Skipper slapped him quiet.

Blowhole cocked his brow then continued. "Here, you obviously don't want me to spend time with my niece on her hatchday." He said while putting Science down.

"Daddy must've missed me, so he came here to pick me up, so… Bye-bye Uncle Blowy…" Science said, cuddling the dolphin.

Blowhole was confused about those first few phrases but hugged back before watching Science bound over to her father.

Skipper and Kowalski narrowed their eyes at Blowhole, who smiled innocently.

"Th-thank you, Blowhole." Kowalski said. He had to let Science believe that there were not enemies.

"No problem." Blowhole replied calmly before adding, "Brother."

Kowalski let out a grunt. Then the penguins (and Science) headed toward the exit. When they were far away from the lair, out of the forest where the shed was, Skipper growled. "You're brothers with Blowhole!?" He exclaimed.

"In a way. Since Doris and I are together, her brother and my brothers are brothers-in-law." Kowalski explained.

Skipper gasped. "Then… if we, as a team are like brothers… then…" Skipper stopped, looking at Kowalski who nodded slowly.

"NO!" Skipper shouted.

"Wait-wait… Who's brother is who now?" Private said, scratching his head.

"N-nothing, Private. Absolutely nothing." Kowalski excused.

Private glanced at Rico, who shrugged.

When they reached the aquarium, the party was still raging.

"Well, men… If you don't wanna join the party, might as well occupy yourselves 'till light's out." Skipper told his team, heading over to the party to watch.

Rico puked up a paint brush and a canvass. Kowalski bounded over to his lab. Private raised his flipper. "Can we atleast *yawn* get some sleep?"

"Oh, yah. Sure." Rico said, not looking up from his painting.

Private plopped himself onto his bed and closed his eyes for a long rest.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_There. So, I'm putting this story on hiatus because I'm focusing on my other stories… but you can always vote in my poll and pick FAMILY FEUDS so I can prioritize this one._**

**_Feel free to Review. _**

**_Again, HIATUS! _**

**_J_**


End file.
